Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical systems, and in some embodiments, to endoscopes and other medical devices.
Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes generally include a tube with imaging optics to be inserted into a patient. Illumination may be provided by a source that is located external to the patient. Light from the illumination source may travel via a conduit, such as a fiberoptic or fiberoptic bundle, through the tube into the patient. The light may be emitted inside of the patient at the tube's distal end near a treatment or viewing site. Features inside the body are likewise illuminated and can be viewed using the imaging optics, which form images of the patient's insides.